


Kyra

by Vampire_goth_girl



Category: The Chronicles of Riddick Series
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Snippet, implied/referenced past rape/non-con, riddick thinking about jack, slight introspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:49:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29906199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampire_goth_girl/pseuds/Vampire_goth_girl
Summary: Basically just a small snippet of an unknown life where riddick reminisces and thinks of jack, of how he can still see her beneath all that makes Kyra wholeMight eventually take this and make a proper one shot out of it one day, but not today
Relationships: Jack | Kyra/Richard B. Riddick, mostly just mild/implied
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	Kyra

**Author's Note:**

> Please check the tags there’s only a few. Check out my other chronicles of riddick stuff or just my other stuff if you’d like and enjoy

Maybe Jack had truly died that day, held down by the body of some long dead Merc but Riddick swore he still saw glimpses of her, hidden away tightly but still there somewhere. Concealed underneath all of the pieces that made Kyra, that had built her up and made her strong. The defining traits that turn her from a little girl pinned beneath a monster into the beastly woman at his side who was all warrior. He looks down at the sleeping woman in his arms, still the same as so long ago no matter how much things had changed, no matter how much she would deny it. His Jack was still in their somewhere, he knew it. Hidden away, he’d do his best to coax her out and perhaps in time he’d see his Jack again. Looking down he brushed her hair aside watching the way she sighed, smiling peacefully in sleep as she leaned further into his touch. He smiled, certain that one day he’d see her again and no matter how long it took, he vowed that it would be time well spent

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on twitter or check it out if you want to know more about what’s going on or what’s coming up. Also if you want a chance to voice what you want to see as I’m indecisive and ask occasionally for direction or if you want to see me trying to draw
> 
> https://mobile.twitter.com/vampiregothgir1


End file.
